


Stay Here in my Heart

by Galaxytardis



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Feels, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxytardis/pseuds/Galaxytardis
Summary: What starts as Ben attempting to flirt with Callum, ends in a tender moment where both are left wondering what to do next.





	Stay Here in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Insomnia by The Rose  
Please feel free to comment, let me know what you thought or leave some constructive criticism.

Ben found himself with nothing to do, although everyone thought he was still sleeping around, in reality his nightly escapades had ceased since his feelings for a certain brunette had grown. He was nervous though, he hadn’t felt for someone so quickly since Paul. Ben wasn’t sure what it was about Callum, but he knew that he was falling into an unknown territory. While Ben tried to tell himself Callum wasn’t worth the hassle, he couldn’t even lie to himself anymore. So that evening when Ben spotted Callum over near the car lot, he decided to work his usual charm on the other man.

As a blanket of clouds descended and shielded the Square from the earlier heat, Ben swaggered up to Callum with his signature smirk, coughing to gain Callum’s attention and bowing low when Callum turned in place.  
‘Loverboy, fancy getting together later?’ Ben winked, straightening up. Callum eyed Ben cautiously, noticing the confident stance of the young Mitchell and a small smile became written on Callum’s face as he looked Ben up and down.  
‘Oi, eyes up here, Halfway.’  
At that Callum let out a frustrated groan, not in the mood for Ben's antics and moved to push past him, but Ben stepped into his path before he could go anywhere.  
‘I’m joking Callum……I know you wouldn’t jump me at the car lot, I think you’d be classier this time, wine and dine me and all that,’ Ben laughed.  
‘Just go Ben, I don’t need this right now.’  
‘Oh, come on Cal, I’m sorry. We should hang out though, as mates. I want to be there for you; support you.’  
At this Callum, lost his cool, raising his voice at Ben; ‘Don’t you get it? ‘I don’t need you Ben or your support. I’m not a charity case. What I need is for you to leave me alone. I can’t be with you, I have a duty to Whit, my Dad….’ Callum’s voice faded out as he slumped against the wall of the car lot.  
‘And what about you Callum? What about your happiness? You can’t just live a lie. It’ll eat you alive, I’d know Callum, I’ve been there.’ 

Ben slowly stepped forward, lifting his hand onto Callum’s shoulder, allowing Callum to sink into his touch as he lowered his head to lean against Ben’s forehead. For a moment, Callum forgot his previous demands for Ben to leave and the world around the two melted away and it was just Ben and Callum.  
Carefully as if dealing with a wild animal, Ben eased his hand from Callum’s shoulder to cup his face, slowly soothing his thumb back and forth. Yet almost immediately reality had Ben crashing back to earth. While Ben was sure of his attraction and feelings for Callum, he wouldn’t take advantage of Callum's current vulnerable state. More than anything, Ben knew that Callum needed a friend right now. Ben understood Callum’s dilemma, of course he did. After all Paul was there for him, the way he hopes he can be there for Callum, but he couldn’t ignore his feelings for the other man. Ben cleared his throat, pulling back from Callum and allowing his hand to fall to his side.

‘You think I don’t get it Cal, but I do, I get it. Always out to please other people, trying to convince people I didn’t like blokes, pretending to be someone else. That was my life until Paul came into it and he changed everything. I lost so much time with Paul because I was trying to satisfy other people, especially my Dad. We’re not too different, you and me.’ Ben looked up to find Callum staring back at him, tears beginning to glisten in his eyes. ‘I’d do anything to have spent that time with Paul, instead of casting him to the side, because I cared about what other people thought of me and my feelings. Don’t make my mistakes Callum, do it for yourself, don’t lose time being who you are.’  
‘I don’t know what to do Ben, I’d break Whitney’s heart. She doesn’t deserve that.’  
‘The real you doesn't deserve to be hidden away Callum. I’m not gonna tell you what to do, but you know where I am if you want some advice.’  
With that Ben turned on his heels, walking away with tears blossoming in his own eyes.


End file.
